geschichtefandomcom-20200213-history
Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki:Über dieses Wiki
150px|left Hallo Freunde der europäisch-deutschen Geschichte, schön, dass Ihr den Weg in das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki gefunden habt. Gern machen wir Euch mit ein paar Geflogenheiten vertraut, die in diesem Wiki existieren und hoffen, dass damit die eine oder andere Frage, die bei Euch aufkommen könnte, schon im Vorfeld geklärt werden wird. Grundsätzliches Gründung Dieses Fachwiki wurde am 7. April 2008 durch Yanman begründet und hatte ursprünglich das vorrangige Ziel, ausführlich die nationalsozialistische Gewaltherrschaft abzuhandeln. Krankheitsbedingt schied der Gründer bereits eine kurze Zeit später aus und so übernahm Hardcore-Mike dieses Wiki am 11. August 2011. Warum gibt es dieses Wiki? Sinn und Zweck dieses kleinen Wikis ist heute, die gesamte deutsche Geschichte nicht nur in Wort, sondern auch möglichst im Bild aufzuzeigen. Desgleichen sieht es sich heute als Enzyklopädie der europäischen Geschichte, da beide, die deutsche und die europäische Geschichte, auf das Engste miteinander verknüpft sind. Relevanz-Kriterien Um dem Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ein möglichst breites Arbeits- und Aktionsfeld bieten zu können, haben seine Betreiber beschlossen, auf jegliche Art von Relevanzkriterien zu verzichten. Einzige Ausnahme ist, dass die Relevanz (die nicht erst vorweg bewiesen werden muss) anhand von Literatur und/oder Internetnachweisen (Fußnoten) im Artikel ausreichend dargestellt wird. Schriftsteller und Autoren gelten hier als relevant, wenn ihre Werke in renommierten VerlagshäusernAls renommiert gelten folgende Verlage (Auswahl): A1 Verlag, ACABUS Verlag, AIM-Verlagshaus, Aisethis Verlag, Akademische Druck- und Verlagsanstalt, Almathen Signum Verlag, AULA-Verlag, b books, Verlag H. C. Beck, C. Bertelsmann Verlag, Verlag Braumüller, Campus Verlag, Franzis-Verlag, Grabert Verlag, Hamburger Edition, Haug Verlag, Heyne-Verlag, Leopold Sticker Verlag sowie alle Publikationen, die in der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung erschienen bzw. von der Kulturstiftung der deutschen Vertriebenen veröffentlicht worden sind. veröffentlicht wurden. Aber auch die Herausgabe im Eigenverlag ist hier anerkannt, sofern dort das Werk in mindestens drei Auflagen bzw. wenn die Zweitauflage in einem der renommierten Verlage erschienen ist. Diese Vorgehensweise unterscheidet das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki von seiner großen Schwester, der Wikipedia. Hat das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki eine Daseinsberechtigung und wodurch unterscheidet es sich von anderen Wikis? Was unterscheidet das kleine Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki von anderen Wikis, die ähnlich wie dieses aufgebaut sind? Diese Frage ist auf dem ersten Blick schwer zu beantworten. Sie alle basieren (mehr oder weniger) auf dem sogenannten Wikiprinzip. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Wikis sieht sich das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nicht als Konkurrent der Wikipedia, sondern vielmehr als deren Ergänzung. Auch ist ihm das sogenannte „links/rechts denken“ unbekannt. (→ Was muss ich als Autor sonst noch beachten?) Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen dem Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki und der Wikipedia besteht darin, dass hier auch sehr kleine Artikel eine Daseinsberechtigung haben, die in der Letzteren mehrheitlich mit dem Vermerk „kein Artikel“ oder „Wörterbucheintrag“ schnell gelöscht würden. Selbstauffassung des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis In vielerlei Hinsicht definiert sich das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki als nationales Wiki. „National“ ist es deshalb, da es sich überwiegend auf die überwiegend gemeinsame Geschichte der heutigen D-A-CH-Staaten sowie zu seinem Bekenntnis zur bis heute bestehenden deutschen Sprach- und Kulturnation, ohne jedoch nationalistisch oder chauvinistisch zu sein. Das heißt, das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki achtet die Kulturleistungen anderer Ethnien genauso hoch wie die der Deutschen. Denn national zu sein, heißt nicht, irgendwelche Ansprüche auf Ethnien und/oder Gebiete zu erheben, die irgendwann einmal zum mittelalterlichen römisch-deutschen Reich gehört haben. Doch deren Rolle in diesem zu verschweigen, wäre genauso falsch. Definition Deutsche, Deutschsprachige und Deutschstämmige Heute ist es generell schwierig zwischen Deutschen, Deutschsprachigen und Deutschstämmigen zu unterscheiden. Denn auch die Deutschen als ethnisch definiertes Volk sind natürlich deutschsprachig und deutschstämmig. Daher folgt das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki den Definitionen im Sinne des Bundesvertriebengesetzes, das die oben aufgeführten Begriffe wie folgt aufschlüsselt: #'''Deutsche umfasst als Sammelbegriff alle Deutschsprachigen, die bis zum 8. Mai 1945 (De-facto-Ende des II. Weltkrieges) in den Staatsgrenzen des ehemaligen Deutschen Kaiserreiches und in Österreich-Ungarn lebten. Als Stichtag dieser Begriffsbestimmung definiert das deutsche Bundesvertriebenengesetz den 31. August 1914. Zu diesen werden auch alle Inhaber der deutschen Staatsangehörigkeit gerechnet, zu denen auch alle auslands- und volksdeutschen Minderheiten treten, die sich selbst als Inhaber einer deutschen Volkszugehörigkeit betrachten und die sich in ihren Heimatländern als deutsch betrachten oder die dort als deutsche Minderheit anerkannt sind. #'Deutschsprachige' umfassen alle Ethnien und Volksgruppen deutscher Muttersprache, die nach der Gründung des Deutschen Reiches (1870/71) innerhalb des deutschen Sprach- und Siedlungsgebietes lebten. Dort bildeten sie die Hauptbevölkerung der deutschsprachigen Staaten Europas. Darüber hinaus werden unter diesem Sammelbegriff auch Teile anderer Ethnien verstanden, die von Deutschen oder Deutschsprachigen abstammen, sich selbst nicht mehr als Deutsche, sondern vielmehr als Russen (Deutschrussen) oder US-Amerikaner (Deutschamerikaner) usw. sehen, aber als Haussprache noch Deutsch (Hochsprache oder Dialekt) verwenden. #'Deutschstämmige' umfassen alle Menschen deutscher Abstammung, die außerhalb des deutschen Sprach- und Siedlungsgebietes leben, insofern sie sich nicht selbst dem deutschen Kulturkreis und/oder der deutschen Volkszugehörigkeit zurechnen. Die Eigenschaft der Deutschstämmigkeit ist nicht an die deutsche Muttersprache, das heißt, an die deutsche Hoch- und Nationalsprache oder an einem ihrer zahlreichen Dialekten gebunden. Dem aufmerksamen Leser wird nun sicherlich auffallen, dass im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch die Flamen, Luxemburger und Niederländer, aber auch die Deutschschweizer und Liechtensteiner in einigen seiner Artikel schlicht als Deutsche bezeichnet und behandelt werden. Hier ist wiederum der historische Kontext wichtig: Bis zur Auflösung des römisch-deutschen Reiches (1806) und bis zur Gründung des deutschen Nationalstaates (1871) war das Ethnonym Deutsche rein apolitisch und wurde nur sprachlich-kulturell verwendet, da es Deutschland als Nationalstaat noch nicht gab. Das geografische Deutschland, das heißt, die europäische Großlandschaft, die vor allem durch die deutsche Sprache und Kultur geprägt war, wurde deswegen auch durch das geschlossene deutsche Sprach- und Siedlungsgebiet gebildet. Dieses Deutschland war durch seine Kleinstaaterei in mehrere kleinere und mittlere Staatskonstrukte sowie durch zwei deutsche Großmächte (Preußen, Österreich) geprägt. Zudem bezeichneten die Niederländer, ohne irgendwelchen nationalstaatlichen Anstrich, ihre Sprache, das Niederländische, noch bis zur Gründung des Deutschen Bundes (1815) als Duitsch und sich selbst dementsprechend als Duitsche. Doch mit der endgültigen Ausprägung der heutigen deutsch-niederländischen Sprachgrenze (1860/80) werden die niederländischsprachigen Ethnien als eigenständige westgermanische Völker betrachtet, die sprachhistorisch bedingt auf das Engste mit den Deutschen verwandt sind. Zudem bilden ihre Dialekte bis dato mit den deutschen ein sogenanntes Dialektkontinuum. Die deutschsprachigen Luxemburger, die lange Zeit von der völkischen Bewegung als Deutschluxemburger bezeichnet wurden, werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki bis 1930 allgemein als Deutsche bezeichnet und abgehandelt. War doch das Großherzogtum Luxemburg noch bis 1919 Mitgliedsstaat des Deutschen Zollvereins. Mit dem Aufkommen der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung (1919/20) entfremdeten sich die Luxemburger stetig vom ethnografischen Begriffskonstrukt deutsches Volk. Die Begrifflichkeit Deutschluxemburger wird in diesem Wiki dann angewendet, um die deutschsprachigen Luxemburger von den französischsprachigen abzugrenzen, wenn die Bezeichnung Luxemburger nicht mehr eindeutig genug ist. Desgleichen wird auch mit dem Ethnonym Deutschschweizer verfahren. Schwerpunkt des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki besitzt offiziell keinen Schwerpunkt. Es ist bestrebt, eines Tages die gesamte deutsche Geschichte abzudecken und diese in all ihren Höhen und Tiefen darzustellen. So soll es in der Germanenzeit beginnen und in der Jetztzeit enden. Dem aufmerksamen Leser wird jedoch auffallen, dass aktuell (Stand: 2019) Themen abgehandelt werden, die sich mit der nationalsozialistischen Gewaltherrschaft und des II. Weltkrieges (1939–1945) befassen. Das zum einen seinen Ursprung darin, dass hier nur sehr wenige Autoren aktiv sind, die sich lieber mit der Neuzeit als mit dem Altertum befassen und die noch nicht die Zeit gefunden haben, sich mit der Frühzeit der Deutschen ausführlich zu beschäftigen. Artikelübernahme aus der Wikipedia und anderen Wikis Die reine Übernahme bzw. der Export von Artikeln, die in der Wikipedia und/oder anderen Onlineenzyklopädien wie beispielsweise der Metapedia ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unerwünscht, da sie in vielerlei Hinsicht den hier gewünschten Kriterien widersprechen, da eine Überarbeitung, und damit deren Anpassung an dieses Wiki, sehr zeitintensiv wäre und die Anpassung einem neu verfassen gleichkäme. Daher ist es zweckmäßiger, im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auf deren Basis einen Neuartikel zu verfassen, dessen Quelle auf der jeweiligen Artikeldiskussion, Zusammenfassung oder in der Diskussion vermerkt ist. Artikelarbeit Wie sollten Artikel im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki aussehen? Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki beharrt auf die Einhaltung einer einheitlichen Artikelstruktur und auf eine einwandfreie, standarddeutsche Rechtschreibung. Zu diesem Zweck werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch Infoboxen zur Verfügung gestellt, die eine einheitliche Struktur in den betreffenden Artikeln gewährleisten sollen. Autoren aus der deutschen Schweiz, Luxemburger oder Österreicher dürfen ihre Artikel auch im ländertypischen Duktus verfassen, sollten diese aber – wie auch in der Wikipedia üblich – dementsprechend kennzeichnen, damit diese ihnen typischen Sprachweisen nicht als „stilistische Fehler“ angesehen werden. Daher sollten die von ihnen verfassten Artikel folgende Hinweise enthalten: , oder Es ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch möglich, Artikel in der traditionellen deutschen Rechtschreibung zu verfassen, also in jener Variante der Orthografie, wie sie seit 1901 vorherrschend war. Auch diese Artikel sollten dann besonders gekennzeichnet werden, damit diese Schreibung nicht als „veraltet“ angesehen wird: Wer natürlich auf Nummer sicher gehen möchte, richtet sich im Bezug auf die reformierte Rechtschreibung, die die traditionelle ja in den 2000er Jahren abgelöst hat, auf die Empfehlungen des Dudens. In diesem Falle hat man sogar die Möglichkeit, seinen Text online überprüfen zu lassen. Diese Maschinenüberprüfung ist für all jene eine Erleichterung, die sich in Grammatik und Orthografie nicht sicher sind. Das behandelte Lemma soll als Artikelanfang im Fettsatz stehen, damit der Leser auf einem Blick erfasst, was behandelt werden soll. Ferner sollen in der Einleitung sowohl die wichtigsten Punkte kurz angerissen und das dazugehörige Beiwort am Ende in Kursivform aufgeführt werden. Beispiel: Deutschnational, Adjektiv, Attribut, Neutrum. Nicht: Das Adjektiv deutschnational wird auch als Attribut verwendet. Sprache Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist ein Wiki für jedermann und vermeidet dementsprechend die übermäßige Verwendung von Fachtermini. So wird in ihm von einer Besatzungsmacht und nicht von der Okkupationsmacht gesprochen. Fachbegriffe werden – so weit wie möglich – auf dem gängigen Titel umgeleitet. Als Faustformel soll dienen: „Wir Autoren schreiben nicht für die Fachwelt, sondern für Schüler und Normalbürger. Das Lesen und Verstehen unserer Texte sollte auch ohne ein entsprechendes Fachstudium möglich sein!“ Lemmawahl Allgemeines Soll das Lemma, das heißt, der Artikelname, im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nun im Singular (Einzahl) oder im Plural (Mehrzahl) geführt werden? Grundsätzlich gilt wie in der Wikipedia: Er sollte im Singular und die Pluralformen als Weiterleitungen angelegt werden. Also: Schule und nicht Schulen. Doch es gibt durchaus Situationen, da Singular und Plural eines Begriffs in diesem Fachwiki eigenständige Artikel bilden, die zwar als wesensverwandt gelten, sich aber vom Inhalt her unterscheiden. Das Lemma richtet sich nach dem allgemeinen deutschen Sprachgebrauch, der auch durch die Journalistik oder der Fachliteratur abgedeckt sein kann. So wird beispielsweise bei ausländischen Provinzen oder Regionen usw. jenes Lemma geführt, was in der Fachliteratur angegeben ist. Die amtliche Bezeichnung wird als Weiterleitung auf das angelegte Lemma angelegt. Beispiel: Belgisch-Limburg (ndl. Belgisch Limburg, amtl. Provincie Limburg; lim. Lèmbörg, Limbörg), Eigenname einer belgischen Provinz, die 1839 aus der Teilung des Herzogtum Limburgs entstand. Die Hauptstadt ist Hasselt und aktueller Gouverneur Herman Reynders (sp.a). Dennoch soll das Lemma eindeutig sein. Gibt lemmamäßig mehrere Bedeutungen, so ist eine Begriffsklärung usw. anzulegen. Beispielsweise hat das Lemma „Luxemburg“ mehrere Bedeutungen: Zum einen bezeichnet es einen historischen Herrschaftsraum innerhalb des römisch-deutschen Reiches, zum anderen einen modernen Nationalstaat. Zuletzt gibt es auch innerhalb Belgiens eine Provinz, die den Namen Luxemburg führt. Darüber hinaus ist es der Name der gleichnamigen Stadt des selbstständigen Staates. Wie ist nun zu verfahren? Generell ist ja nach dem deutschen Sprachgebrauch zu verfahren: Daher wird unter dem Lemma „Luxemburg“ der Nationalstaat geführt. Die belgische Provinz könnte man unter dem Lemma Luxemburg, Provinz (Belgien) anlegen. Doch ist diese Eingruppierung allgemein unüblich. Vielmehr wird in der entsprechenden Literatur, wie bereits oben beispielhaft ausgeführt, von Belgisch-Luxemburg gesprochen. Die Lemmata „Danzig“ und „Posen“ haben ebenfalls mehrere Bedeutungen. Beide waren sowohl die Namen zweier Städte als auch Regierungsbezirke. Letzteres war zudem noch Name eines ehemaligen Großherzogtums und spätere preußische Provinz. Wie ist hier nun zu verfahren? Nun, nachdem wir wissen, dass der Begriff Danzig zum einen den Namen einer ehemals slawischen Burg und einer ehemaligen slawischen Siedlung bedeutetet, und nachdem Danzig unter deutschem Recht als deutsche Siedlung wiederbegründet wurde, zudem einen preußischen Stadtkreis als auch einen westpreußischen Regierungsbezirk darstellte, der nach dem I. Weltkrieg (1914–1918) überwiegend vom Deutschen Reich abgetrennt und zum Freistaat reorganisiert wurde, ist es von Nöten, eine Begriffsklärungsseite einzurichten. Nach der Erstellung des Lemmas Danzig (Begriffsklärung) führt die Stadt Danzig das Lemma Danzig, wobei die Lemmata Danzig, Stadt und Danzig-Stadt auf das Hauptlemma Danzig weiterzuleiten sind. Der Regierungsbezirk führt das Lemma Danzig, Regierungsbezirk und der Stadtkreis dementsprechend Danzig, Stadtkreis. Der gleichnamige Freistaat wird unter dem Lemma Danzig, Freistaat geführt. Alle üblichen Bezeichnungen werden auf die jeweiligen Lemmata weitergeleitet. Beim Lemma „Posen“ ist analog zu verfahren. Nach Einrichtung der betreffenden Begriffsklärungsseite Posen (Begriffsklärung) wird die gleichnamige Stadt unter dem Lemma Posen geführt. Die Lemmata Posen, Stadt und Posen-Stadt werden auch hier auf das Hauptlemma weitergeleitet. Die preußische Provinz wird im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unter dem Lemma Posen, Provinz, der Regierungsbezirk dementsprechend unter Posen, Regierungsbezirk geführt. Das ehemalige Großherzogtum ist hier unter dem Lemma Posen, Großherzogtum abzuhandeln. Diese Praxis ist in allen ähnlich gelagerten Fällen, wie dem oben bereits angeführten Beispiel Luxemburg, anzuwenden. Artikel über soziale und politsche Bewegungen Ideologisch bedingte sozial-politische Bewegungen wie die völkische oder die nationalsozialistische Bewegung sind unter dem Hauptlemma „Bewegung“ zuführen, indes im Lemma das Attribut wie „deutschvölkische“ oder „nationalsozialistische“ nachgestellt werden. Aus diesem Grunde werden diese im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki wie folgt geführt: Bewegung, völkische, Eigenbezeichnung, Sammelname. Nicht: Die Völkische Bewegung … oder Völkische Bewegung … Um die Erstellung des Fließtextes jedoch nicht zu erschweren, ist es hier Usus, und gleich der Wikipedia, im Quelltext ' (Völkische Bewegung) zu schreiben. Doch wie ist das mehrdeutige Lemma „deutschnationale Bewegung“ zu handhaben? Auch hier sind mehrere Schritte nötig, da die Lemmawahl eindeutig sein muss und es im 19. Jahrhundert in nahezu allen deutschsprachigen Gebieten, insbesondere vor der deutschen Reichsgründung (1870/71) deutschnationale Bewegungen existiert hatten. Daher ist es vonnöten zum einen die Begriffsklärungsseite Deutschnationale Bewegung (Begriffsklärung) zu erstellen, in der beispielsweise die deutsche („Deutschnationale Bewegung in Deutschland“), deutschluxemburgische („Deutschnationale Bewegung in Luxemburg)“) und österreichische („Deutschnationale Bewegung in Österreich“), aber auch die bayrische Bewegung („Deutschnationale Bewegung in Bayern“) usw. gelistet werden. Die ausgeklammerten Lemmata Deutschnationale Bewegung (Deutschland), Deutschnationale Bewegung (Luxemburg), Deutschnationale Bewegung (Österreich), Deutschnationale Bewegung (Bayern) usw. sind auf die im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki verwendeten Formen weiterzuleiten. Desgleichen wird bei dem Lemma Freiheitsbewegung (Deutschland) und/oder Nationalbewegung (Deutschland) verfahren, die im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki als Deutsche Freiheitsbewegung und Deutsche Nationalbewegung geführt werden. Artikel über Ideologien und Nationalismen Ideologien, die sich von anderen, eng verwandten ableiten, wie der nationale oder der völkische Sozialismus einerseits sowie der völkische Nationalismus andererseits, werden lemmamäßig wie in der Wikipedia geführt und behandelt. Artikel über Parteien Parteien werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki, analog zur Wikipedia, unter ihrem offiziellen Namen geführt. Daher lautet das Lemma über die Partei der deutschen Sozialdemokratie Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands. Artikel über Ethnien Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki differenziert zwischen Germanen und germanischen Völkern, zwischen Slawen und slawischen Völkern. Zu den Ersteren zählt es jene sprach- und kulturverwandten Volksstämme, aus denen in der Folgezeit die modernen Ethnien hervorgingen. Das heißt, dass die germanischsprachigen Ethnien des Ostfrankenreiches bzw. des römisch-deutschen Reiches bis zur Ausbildung einer gemeinsamen Identität (um 1000) als Germanen und danach als Deutsche geführt werden. Dementsprechend wird dieses auch mit den benachbarten Völkern romanischer und slawischer Sprache gehandhabt. Desgleichen auch für die nordischen Völker, aus denen später Dänen, Norweger und Schweden, aber auch Isländer und Färinger hervorgingen. Darüber hinaus soll an dieser Stelle auch geklärt werden, welches Lemma die übrigen Ethnien im Sinne von Völker und Volksgruppen im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki erhalten sollen. Auch hier empfiehlt es sich, sich bei der Lemmawahl dem traditionellen Sprachgebrauch der Deutschsprachigen anzunähern. Das heißt, dass die heute in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia abgehandelten Sinti und Roma im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unter dem Lemma Zigeuner abgehandelt werden. Dieser ist der traditionelle deutschsprachige Begriff und man sollte nicht alles Traditionelle, was möglicherweise von den Nationalsozialisten missbraucht wurde, per se verdammen. Der Begriff „Zigeuner“ ist weit älter als der Nationalsozialismus; seine Verwendung im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki spiegelt also keinen NS-Sprachgebrauch oder Ähnliches wieder. Die Eigenbezeichnungen Sinti und Roma sowie der gängige Sammelbegriff Sinti und Roma werden hier auf den Artikel Zigeuner weitergeleitet. Entsprechend den traditionellen deutschen Sprachgewohnheiten verwendet das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch das Lemma Türkvölker, dem die Nebenlemmata türkische Völker und Turkvölker entgegenstehen. Diese werden auf Türkvölker umgeleitet. Auf das im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert gescheiterte Lemma turkische Völker ist im Artikeltext zu verzichten, vielmehr kann es einmalig in der Artikeleinleitung als obsoletes Synonym angeführt werden. Die südafrikanischen Ethnien der Khoisanvölker werden im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki unter dem traditionellen Sammelnamen Buschmänner geführt. Von diesem leiten sich die Einzelartikel der San und der Nama usw. ab. Nationalsozialistischer Völkermord an den Juden In der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia ist es üblich, für den Völkermord an den europäischen Juden die Begriffe Holocaust und Schoah zu verwenden, die zum einen aus dem Englischen und zum anderen aus dem (Neu-)Hebräischen stammen. Auch hier ist es notwendig, sich dem allgemeinen deutschsprachigen Sprachgebrauch zu richten und vom (nationalsozialistischen) Völkermord an den europäischen Juden zu sprechen. Dieses Lemma definiert eindeutig das behandelte Artikelthema. Die „modernen“ Begriffe sind auf das gewählte Lemma weiterzuleiten. Analog ist mit Lemmas zu verfahren, die einen ähnlichen Artikelinhalt aufweisen. Sprachartikel Die Erstellung von Sprach- und Dialektartikeln richtet sich nach allgemeinem Sprachgebrauch. Die deutschsprachige Wikipedia beispielsweise schreibt vor, dass Sprachartikel immer mit dem Zusatz „Sprache“ geführt werden. Also deutsche Sprache, nicht Deutsch, niederländische Sprache, nicht Niederländisch oder englische Sprache, nicht Englisch. Diese Vorgehensweise erscheint logisch, wird aber selbst in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia nur inkonsequent umgesetzt, da dort noch die Sprachartikel Französisch-Westflämisch oder Negerholländisch bestehen. Also nichts mit dem Zusatz „Sprache“. Ersteres könnte man auch aus Attribut betrachten, das für etwas steht, was Frankreich und Westflandern betrifft. In diesem Falle wäre nach dem Reglement der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia mit Ausklammerung zu verfahren, damit deutlich wird, dass es sich hierbei um eine Sprache handelt. Also wäre hier Französisch-Westflämisch (Sprache) richtig. Letzteres, also Negerholländisch, wäre dort korrekt als negerholländische Sprache zu führen, da es eine niederländisch-basierte Kreolsprache darstellte. Ein heilloses Durcheinander herrscht bei der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia im Bereich Dialektartikel. Im Grunde stellen Dialekte ja auch Sprachen dar, nämlich Makrosprachen bzw. autochthone Volkssprachen. Wenn die Wikipedia sich treu bliebe, dann müssten diese Arten von Sprachartikeln wie folgt lauten: oberfränkischer Dialekt (Einzeldialekt) bzw. bei dialektaler Gruppenzusammenfassung mitteldeutsche Dialekte. Dann gibt es dort noch den Artikel Niederfränkisch, der eigentlich niederfränkischer Dialekt (Niederrheingebiet) bzw., wenn dieser Dialekt grenzübergreifend auf Deutschland, die Niederlande und Belgien bezogen wird, dann niederfränkische Dialekte heißen müsste. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist der Auffassung, dass eine Enzyklopädie bezüglich der Lemmawahl eindeutig sein muss. Daher werden die einzelnen Sprachen und Dialekte hier unter den allgemein gebräuchlichen Bezeichnung geführt. Das bedeutet, dass der Wikipediaartikel „deutsche Sprache“ im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unter dem Lemma Deutsch, der Wikipediaartikel „niederländische Sprache“ unter Niederländisch und der Wikipediaartikel „ostfriesisches Niederdeutsch“ im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unter Ostfriesisch geführt werden. Die vordeutsche, friesische Vorgängersprache des Ostfriesischen wird im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unter dem Lemma Altostfriesisch geführt. Fachbegriffe der Sprachwissenschaft und der Dialektologie werden in der Regel auf das jeweilige Hauptlemma weitergeleitet. Ausnahmen davon können gemacht werden, wenn das Nebenlemma sich artikelmäßig gut ausbauen lässt. In der Regel ist dieses jedoch nicht der Fall. Daher werden die Fachbegriffe westfälisches Niederdeutsch bzw. westfälisches Plattdeutsch auf Westfälisch, ripuarisches Mitteldeutsch bzw. ripuarisch-fränkischer Dialekt auf Ripuarisch, westniederdeutsche Sprache auf Westniederdeutsch usw. umgeleitet. Adjektive, Attribute Jetzt stellen die Bezeichnungen Deutsch, Niederländisch, Englisch oder Russisch, Westfälisch, Oberfränkisch oder Schwäbisch-Alemannisch nicht nur Sprach- und Dialektbezeichnungen, sondern auch Attribute und Adjektive dar, die naturgemäß auch auf andere Dinge bezogen werden, die nicht allein in Verbindung mit Sprache und Dialekt stehen. Sie beziehen das Land, dessen Bevölkerung sowie deren Kulturtraditionen mit ein. So steht deutsch ja zusammenfassend für die deutsche Sprache, für den deutschen Staat, für den deutschen Staatsbürger und/ober für den Angehörigen des deutschen Volkes sowie für die deutsche (Leit-)Kultur bzw. Nationalkultur. Im jedem Sprachartikel (einschließlich der Dialektartikel) gibt es den Abschnitt „Etymologie“, wo die Herkunft des Lemmas sprachgeschichtlich erläutert bzw. erklärt wird. Warum aber gerade in Sprachartikeln? Weil die meisten Attribute, die im späteren Verlauf zu Eigennamen wurden, wie deutsch, polnisch, englisch oder russisch, aber auch slawisch oder germanisch ursprünglich zuerst auf die Sprache der Deutschen, Polen, Engländer oder Russen bzw. auf ethnisch bestimmte Völkergruppen wie Slawen oder Germanen bezogen wurden. Die Begriffe niederländisch, niederdeutsch, mitteldeutsch und oberdeutsch leiten sich, wie französisch, von geografischen Regionen ab, die letztendlich auf die späteren Niederländer, Niederdeutschen, Mittel- und Oberdeutschen bzw. auf die Franzosen übertragen wurden. Dennoch werden auch sie in Sprachenartikel abgehandelt, weil diese Bezeichnungen ebenfalls erstmals als Sprachbezeichnungen aufkamen. Das bedeutet in der Praxis, dass der Autor bei der Verwendung von „deutsch“ in Bezug auf „Deutschland“ dann wie folgt verlinken wird: deutsch Desgleichen auch bei der Verlinkung von „deutsch“ auf die Deutschen usw.; bei anderen Sprachen oder bei Dialekten ist analog zu verfahren. Möchte der Autor aber auf die Wortherkunft (Etymologie) „deutsch“ eingehen, dann verlinke er auf den Etymologieabschnitt im Sprachartikel „Deutsch“: deutsch Desgleichen auch bei anderen Begriffserklärungen diesbezüglicher Art. Sonstige Adjektive und Attribute haben nur dann lemmamäßige Relevanz, wenn sie als Kampf- und Propagandabegriffe benutzt werden. Beispiel: deutschnational und völkisch, die vor allem von der politischen Rechten benutzt werden. Desgleichen auch bei adjektiven Kampfbegriffen der politischen Linken wie kontrarevolutionär und sozialrevolutionär. Verwendung von Fettsatz und Kursivierung Das Lemma, das heißt, der Artikelname ist immer im '''Fettsatz (Lemma) anzugeben. Desgleichen kann in der Einleitung auch eine gebräuchliche Alternativbezeichnung fett angeführt werden. Die Verwendung des Fettdruckes innerhalb des Fließtextes ist unerwünscht und sollte vermieden werden. Erlaubt ist dieser jedoch, wenn ein weiteres Synonym oder eine Alternativbezeichnung bzw. Fachbezeichnung für das betreffende Lemma neu angeführt wird, die nicht unter dem Abschnitt „Synonyme“ aufgeführt wurde. Ebenfalls ist das Sperren (s p e r r e n) von Worten und die Verwendung von VERSALIEN und Kapitälchen im Fließtext unerwünscht. Das gleiche gilt auch für das Unterstreichen einzelner Worte oder Begriffe zwecks Hervorhebung. Dieses sind Relikte aus dem Zeitalter der Schreibmaschine und des Buchdrucks. Dennoch kann es vonnöten sein, dass das Sperren oder die Fettsetzung von Textpassagen im Falle eines Zitats unumgänglich ist. Im Falle der Sperrung ist darauf zu achten, dass die Buchstaben nicht allein durch das Betätigen der Leertaste auseinander gerückt, sondern durch die Verwendung eines geschützten Leerzeichens voneinander getrennt werden. Im jedem Fall sollte auch hier dem Kursivieren des betreffenden Begriffes dem Vorrang gegeben werden. Personennamen und das Lemma sind innerhalb des Fließtextes grundsätzlich kursiv zu setzen. Desgleichen auch bei lemmarelevanten Begriffen. Verwendung von Anführungszeichen („Gänsefüßchen“) Anführungszeichen werden grundsätzlich nur bei Anführungen, wörtlicher Rede und Zitaten verwendet. An allen anderen Stellen sind sie unzulässig. Beispiel: Herr Meier saß am Küchentisch und las die „Tageszeitung“. → Falsch, da der Begriff Tageszeitung ein Ding ist, dass nichts zierte. Richtig ist also: Herr Meier saß am Küchentisch und las die Tageszeitung. Laut „Süddeutscher Zeitung“ vom 15. Aug. werden die Minister zusammentreten, um diese unangenehme Angelegenheit zu bereden. → Richtig, da hier die Süddeutsche Zeitung als zweitgebundene Quelle eines indirekten Zitates angegeben wird. Man kann aber hier auch die Kursivform wählen, indes Süddeutsche Zeitung richtig wäre, wenn der Satz allgemein, das heißt, ohne Datum verfasst wäre. Bei Zitaten innerhalb von Zitaten, die über die Verwendung der Vorlage Zitate schon mit deutschen Anführungszeichen („“) versehen sind, sind einfache Anführungszeichen (‚‘) zu setzten. Bei fremdsprachigen Zitaten werden die landestypischen Anführungszeichen verwendet. Verwendung des geschützten Leerzeichens Im Fließtext soll auch das geschützte Leerzeichen ( ) verwendet werden, um als Festabstand einen unkontrollierten Zeilenumbruch an bestimmten Stellen zu verhindern. Anwendungsbereiche des geschützten Leerzeichens sind: *Abkürzungen (u. a., z. B.) *Namen und Titeln (Dr. Frank N. Stein) *Gesetzesangaben (§ 24, Abs. IV) *Geldangaben (€ 25 oder 26,98 US$) *Typografisch gegliederte Zahlenangaben (30 000) *Datumsangaben (24. April 2016) *Vor Auslassungspunkten ( …) *Vor Gedankenstrichen ( — bzw. —) *Vor Sonderzeichen ( &) *Nach Sonderzeichen für Geburt oder Tod (* , † ) *Gelegentlich auch bei Wortgruppen, Marken usw. (Microsoft XP) Verwendung von Abkürzungen Im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki ist es durchaus erlaubt, im Artikeltext gängige Abkürzungen wie z. B. für zum Beispiel, Mio. oder Mill. für Million, Tsd. für Tausend zu gebrauchen, solange diese nicht die allgemeine Lesbarkeit beeinträchtigen. Das gleiche gilt für die Abkürzungen Dtschld. für „Deutschland“, BR Dtschld. für Bundesrepublik Deutschland oder ver. Dtschld. für vereintes Deutschland. Verwendung von Tilden (~) Tilden können vor allem in der Artikeleinleitung eingesetzt werden, wo sie entsprechende vorhergehende Wörter ergänzen. Darüber geben sie vor der Pluralendung ~(e)n die Singularform an. Beispielsweise Sprache sg.; ~n pl. Verlinkung Allgemein Bei der Artikelerstellung bzw. -ergänzung sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass dieser möglichst sachgerecht mit anderen Artikeln verlinkt wird. Aber auch hier gilt die Faustformel: Ein guter Artikel muss auch ohne diese Links lesbar, verständlich und informativ sein. Ein Link sollte nur dorthin führen, wo entweder Fachbegriffe, artikelbezogene Persönlichkeiten und/oder Ereignisse sowie weiterführende Informationen zum Artikelthema vorhanden sind. In der Regel sollten keine Allgemeinbegriffe verlinkt werden, sie können aber als Links verwendet werden, wo sie erstmals in der Menschheitsgeschichte bedeutsam wurden: Stadt, Dorf usw. im Bereich Mittelalter oder Bewohner im Bereich Stadtentwicklung. Um den Artikeltext lesbar zu halten, werden auch sogenannte Pipelines (völkischen Bewegung) verwendet, damit der Text nicht sinnentstellt wird. Abschnittsüberschriften werden auf gar keinen Fall verlinkt, sondern die Verlinkungen finden nur im Artikeltext statt. Auch sollten Begriffsklärungen nicht im Artikelfeld verlinkt werden, sondern ein Link sollte so zielgerecht wie möglich gesetzt werden. Häufigkeit der Links Links sollen sparsam eingesetzt werden. Das heißt, dass eine übermäßige Verlinkung eines Begriffes innerhalb eines Artikels eher kontraproduktiv ist; vielmehr ist eine Verlinkung abschnittsweise dahin gehend zu überprüfen, ob die geplante Verlinkung an der angedachten Stelle überhaupt Sinn machen würde, wenn dieser zwei Abschnitte darüber bereits verlinkt wurde. Bei erstmaliger Erwähnung eines relevanten Begriffes und/oder eines Ereignisses ist generell zu verlinken. Danach kann man eigentlich von einer weiteren Verlinkung im Artikeltext absehen, da davon auszugehen ist, dass die interessierte Leserschaft bei der Ersterwähnung dem verlinkten Begriff folgt und danach noch in der Lage sein sollte, das dort gelesene behalten zu haben. Bei späteren Alternativbezeichnungen ist diese ebenfalls zu verlinken, damit deutlich wird, zu welchen Lemma die Bezeichnung gehört. Wird später im Artikeltext tiefer auf den gesetzten Link eingegangen, dann ist das Lemma, in der Regel eine Person oder ein Ereignis, noch einmal zu verlinken. Verlinkung von Personen und/oder Ereignissen Es ist darauf zu achten, dass bei der Erstverlinkung von Personen stets, und sofern bekannt und ermittelbar, deren Geburts- und Sterbejahr ausgeklammert angeführt werden. Beispiel: Adolf Hitler (1889–1945). Desgleichen auch bei wichtigen Ereignissen, bei denen bei Erstnennung die Dauer ausgeklammert wird. Beispiel: I. Weltkrieg (1914–1918) Dabei ist zu beachten, dass Personennamen generell kursiv gesetzt werden. Wichtige Artikelstichworte (weiterführender Link) werden im Falle einer Verlinkung kursiv gesetzt. Rot- oder Blaulinks? Im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist es Usus, neu angelegte Links rot, d. h. unbelegt zu lassen. Das hat den Vorteil, dass ein anderer Autor, der sich mit dem so angelegten „Leerartikel“ auskennt, diesen „bläuen“ kann, indem er diesen mit Inhalt füllt. Bei Nennung eines Fachbegriffes, bei dem der Autor ganz genau weiß, dass dieser nur in seinem angelegten Artikel vorkommt, kann im Artikeltext der bestehende Wikipediaartikel über Weblink verknüpft werden. Personenartikel Geburts- und Todesdaten In personenbezogenen Artikeln (Biographien) existieren mehrere Möglichkeiten, das Geburts- und Todesdatum darzustellen: #(* 00.00.00; † 00.00.00) #(00.00.00 – 00.00.00) #(geb. 00.00.00; gest. 00.00.00) Vom Gebrauch irgendwelcher Geburts- und Todesrunen ist hier abzusehen. Zum einen, weil nicht jeder einen Schriftsatz Runen auf seinem Computer installiert hat, zum Anderen durch den Umstand bedingt, dass diese germanischen Schriftzeichen durch die Nationalsozialisten missbraucht wurden. Wer nicht unbedingt die christlichen Symbole Stern (* für die Geburt) und Kreuz († für den Tod) gebrauchen will, oder bei Artikeln, in denen diese Symbole als unpassend ansehen werden, beispielsweise bei Artikeln über Angehörige der muslimischen und jüdischen Minderheit, verwendet die oben aufgeführten neutralen Möglichkeiten, Geburts- und Todesdatum darzustellen. Lemma als solches Das Lemma des Personenartikels sollte auf den Namen lauten, unter den die betreffende Person in der Fachliteratur bekannt und aufgeführt wird. Daher werden die Vollnamen auf die bekannte Namensform umgeleitet. Lexikalischer Usus ist es, Personenartikels mit dem Nachnamen (Familiennamen) der betreffenden Person beginnen zu lassen. Die mit dem Vornamen beginnende Namensschreibung wird auf das mit dem Nachnamen beginnende Lemma weitergeleitet. Bei Namensgleichheit mehrerer Personen sind die Geburts- und Todesdaten in Klammern anzuführen. Bei Personen, die zufällig dasselbe Geburts- und Todesjahr haben, wird der Beruf nachgestellt. Beispiel: Müller, Otto, wenn kein anderer gleichen Namens vorhanden. Müller, Otto (1900–1990), wenn mehrere Personen dieses Namens im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki existieren. Müller, Otto (1900–1990, Rechtsanwalt), wenn mehrere Personen dieses Namens zudem das gleiche Geburts- und Todesjahr aufweisen. Die in der Wikipedia übliche Vorgehensweise wie z. B. Otto Müller (Nationalsozialist), Otto Müller (Rechtsanwalt) oder Otto Müller (Politiker) ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki zu vermeiden, da bereits das Lemma mit dem Klammerzusatz „Nationalsozialist“ eine politisch-ideologische Wertung darstellt, die im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unerwünscht ist. Letztere Lemmata wären durchaus im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki führbar, da sie in Klammern lediglich die Berufe der Betroffenen angeben. Artikel, die über Herrscher handeln, werden wie die normalen Personenartikel gehandhabt. Das heißt, sie werden ebenfalls unter den in der Fachliteratur geführten Namen angelegt. Das heißt, dass beispielsweise der Artikel über den ersten Deutschen Kaiser, Wilhelm I., das Lemma im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki Wilhelm I. von Preußen und nicht (wie in der Wikipedia) Wilhelm I. (Deutsches Reich) lautet. Ausgeklammert werden eventuelle Namenszusätze, wenn es mehrere Herrscher gab, die den gleichen Beinamen hatte. Wie zum Beispiel Philip der Schöne, den es zwei Mal gab. Die Nummerierung der Herrscher erfolgt in lateinischen Ziffern (ii), die in Namen Karl Mustermann II. dargestellt werden. Wenn bei Herrschern kein allgemein bekannter Name wie Karl der Große bekannt ist, dann werden diese Herrscher mit ihrem Herrscherhaus geführt. Beispiel: Wilhelm II. von Hessen-Kassel. Bei Otto dem Großen wird der Name Otto I. von Sachsen auf das Erstgenannte weitergeleitet. Namensschreibung Die Namensschreibung von Personen, Orten und Organisationen folgt dem autochthonen Sprachgebrauch. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist maßgeblich ein Fachwiki in standarddeutscher Sprache. Daraus ergibt sich, dass alle Namen, gleichgültig, ob es sich um solche aus Gebieten mit lateinischem Alphabet oder Transkription aus Fremdsprachen handelt, sind in der deutschen Bezeichnung und dementsprechend auch mit der deutschen Schreibweise wiederzugeben, sofern sie sich im deutschen Sprachgebrauch etabliert haben: *Vereinte Nationen statt United NationsDie englischen Abkürzungen jedoch (UNO, UN) haben sich zwischenzeitlich im deutschen Sprachgebrauch als feststehende Begriffe etabliert und können somit in der Artikelarbeit verwendet werden. Dennoch sollten diese auf den Hauptartikel Vereinte Nationen verlinkt werden. *Warschau statt Warszawa *Tschaikowski statt Čajkovskij Grundsätzlich wird, sofern alte Schreibungen nur auf orthografischen Abweichungen gegenüber den heutigen Regeln beruhen, die moderne Schreibung angewandt. Dieses ist in der Tatsache zu begründen, dass die europäischen Kultursprachen erst recht spät verbindliche orthografische Regeln entwickelt haben. Über die generelle Verwendung von Sonderzeichen gibt der Abschnitt Verwendung von Sonderzeichen verbindliche Auskunft. Orts- und Landschaftsnamen Alle Orts- und Landschaftsnamen sollten im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki mit ihren allgemein üblichen Namen aufgeführt werden. Weitere gebräuchliche Namen oder Namensformen sollten ausgeklammert aufgeführt werden: Berlin (Ost) = Ostberlin Namen in eckigen Klammern stellen die modernen Formen älterer deutscher oder einheimischer Ortsbezeichnungen dar: Raben Ravenna Sollten Orts- und Städtenamen mehrfache Bedeutungen haben, dann ist wie unter dem Punkt „Lemmawahl“ angeführt zu verfahren, wo diesbezüglich einige Beispiele aufgeführt wurden. Ortsnamen der deutschen Ostgebiete und in der ehemaligen Donaumonarchie Im eingedenk dessen, dass die Oder-Neiße-Gebiete, die heute staatsrechtlich zu Polen gehören, für fast achteinhalb Jahrhunderte zu deutschen Sprach- und Kulturraum gehörten, aus denen 1945–1950 Millionen Deutsche widerrechtlich vertrieben wurden, ist es im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki üblich, die Städte, Dörfer und Gemeinden mit ihren angestammten deutschen Namen zu bezeichnen. Die heute dort üblichen polnischen Ortsnamen werden kursiv ausgeklammert hinter den deutschen Namen angeführt. Beispiel Breslau (Wrocław), Köslin (Koszarin), Königsberg (Kaliningrad). Desgleichen ist auch bei jenen Städten zu verfahren, die völkerrechtlich bis zum 31. Oktober 1918 zu Österreich-Ungarn gehört haben: Laibach (Ljubljana), Marburg a/d. Drau (Maribor), Agram (Zagreb), Lemberg (Lwów, Lwiw), Tschenstochau (Częstochowa). Es ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki Usus, dass bei Städtenamen, die damals wie heute oder erst seit 1945 an in anderen Schriftsystemen geführt werden, diese bei erstmaliger Nennung aufzuführen und ihnen eine grobe Aussprachehilfe anbei zu stellen. Beispiel:Калининград /kaliningrad/ „Kaliningrad“, Львів /l'wiw, lwiw/ „Lwiw, Lemberg“, Москва /moskwa/ „Moskau“ oder Сарајево /sarajevo/ „Sarajewo“. Indes wurden im Verlaufe des II. Weltkrieges vom damals im Reich herrschenden Regime zahlreiche Städte in den vom Deutschen Reich besetzten Gebieten eingedeutscht: So wurde aus Lodz, das aus dem Polnischen (Łódź) entlehnt wurde, Lodsch bzw. 1940 Litzmannstadt. Derweil man erste Namensform durchaus im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki verwenden könnte, gilt dieses für die zweite nicht. Ähnlich gelagert ist der Name der französischen Stadt Nancy, welche nach der deutschen Besetzung in Nanzig umbenannt wurde. Zwar griffen hier die Besatzungsmächte auf eine mittelalterliche deutsche Namensform zurück, aber da sich die Stadt als solche immer im französischen Sprachgebiet befand, gilt die französische Stadtbezeichnung allein als maßgeblich. Ortsnamen im römisch-deutschen Reich Das römisch-deutsche Reich stellte aus heutiger Sicht einen ausgesprochenen Nationalitätenstaat dar, in dem naturgemäß zahlreiche Volks- und Kultursprachen gesprochen wurden. Jede damalige Stadt oder jeder damalige Ort in französisch- oder italienischsprachigen Herrschaftsgebieten besaß zu dieser Zeit auch einen deutschen Namen. Diese deutschen Namen sind allerdings heute mehrheitlich in Vergessenheit geraten und können im entsprechenden Artikel kursiv ausgeklammert hinter die moderne Namensform gesetzt werden: Nancy Nanzig, Verona Bern, Ravenna Raben. Ortsnamen in den Benelux-Staaten Sprachlich stellen die heutigen Beneluxstaaten einen Sonderfall dar: Südbelgien (Wallonien) und Luxemburg definieren sich als frankofon, Nordbelgien (Flandern) und die Niederlande als niederländisch, derweil Ostbelgien sich sprachlich-kulturell als deutschsprachig definiert und dort eine regionale Variante des Standarddeutschen verwendet. Fehlt es im französischsprachigen Teil der Beneluxstaaten an bekannten deutschen Ortsbezeichnungen, so sind hier ausschließlich die französischen Namensformen zu verwenden, denen die flämischen und wallonischen Varianten beigefügt werden können: Namur, fläm. Namen, wallon. Nameur, … Für die Schreibung der luxemburgischen und niederländischen Ortsnamen gilt grundsätzlich, dass vorrangig die deutsche Namensform zu verwenden ist. Dieser kann die dialektale, französische oder westfriesische Namensform beigefügt werden: Luxemburg, franz. Luxembourg, lux. Lëtzebuerg, Groningen, nl-nds. Grönnen (der alte deutsche Name kann hier eckig kursiv Gröningen ausgeklammert werden), Leeuwarden, fries. Ljouwert. Zahlenangaben Für Zahlenangaben gilt: Grundsätzlich ist hier jede Schreibung wie 2.000 oder 2000 richtig. Für schweizbezogene Artikel ist natürlich der landestypische Duktus (2'000) zulässig. Der besseren Lesbarkeit dient, wenn Zahlen (zweitausend) durchweg ausgeschrieben werden. Um eine Einheitlichkeit bezüglich der Zahlenangaben zu erreichen, haben sich die Betreiber des Deutsche-Geschichte-Wikis entschlossen, diese (wenn nicht explizit als Schweizbezogen gekennzeichnet) die Normenvorschriften der Printmedien zu übernehmen und deswegen Zahlen unter 10 000 ohne Punkt oder Leerzeichen darzustellen. Verwendung von Sonderzeichen Die Betreiber dieses Fachwikis haben sich entschlossen, zur besseren Lesbarkeit auf die Darstellung von Sonderzeichen zu verzichten. So werden beispielsweise bei Flächen- oder Maßangaben die Abkürzungen qkm und ccm anstelle km² und cm³ verwendet. Bei Fremdwörtern, die sich bereits in ihrer originären Schreibung (z. B. Façon) soweit in die deutsche Allgemeinsprache integriert haben, sodass sie nicht mehr als fremd empfunden werden, ist die Originalschreibung einschließlich ihrer Sonderzeichen beizubehalten. Bei der Verwendung von Sonderzeichen bei Personennamen siehe auch den Abschnitt „Namensschreibung“. In Bezug auf die Schreibung niederländischer Namen, Orte und Begriffe wird die niederländische Ligatur Ĳ ĳ nach dem deutschen Sprachgebrauch und in Einzelzeichen ' geschrieben. Verwendung von Klammern Im Schriftdeutsch sind Klammern zulässig. Doch existieren derer in mehreren Arten: Wann schreibt man sie rund oder eckig? Hierbei richtet sich das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nach dem Duden. Angabe von Daten Im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki ist es möglich, Daten verschieden anzugeben. So können der Beginn und das Ende eines historischen Ereignisses mit alleinstehenden Daten dargestellt werden, die mit den Bindewörtern von und bis verknüpft werden: Max Mustermann herrschte von 1880 bis 1899 in Musterhausen. Die Dauer eines Ereignisses kann auch durch mit einem Bindestrich oder mathematischen Geteiltzeichen verbundenen Jahreszahlen dargestellt werden: Max Mustermann herrschte 1880–99 in Wusterhausen oder Max Mustermann herrschte 1880/99 in Musterhausen. Handhabung substantivierter Adjektive in Namensbestandsteilen? Adjektive unterliegen, wie jeder wissen sollte, der obligatorischen Kleinschreibung, da sie ja eine Eigenschaft ausdrücken. So war die beispielsweise deutsches Reich eine umgangssprachliche bzw. halboffizielle Bezeichnung des römisch-deutschen Reiches, da es am Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts vor allem als das Reich der Deutschen verstanden wurde. Bei Gründung des Deutschen Reiches (1870/71) wurde deutsch jedoch als Namensbestandteil des Staatsnamens verstanden, sodass es zur heutigen Schreibweise (Deutsches Reich) kam. Doch wie sieht es mit sozial-politischen Bewegungen oder bei Kirchen aus? Heißt es nun völkische Bewegung oder Völkische Bewegung bzw. römisch-katholische Kirche oder Römisch-Katholische Kirche? Kurzweg: Alle diese Schreibungen sind richtig! Doch sollte das Lemma auf das substantivierte Adjektiv lauten; ergo: Völkische Bewegung, Römisch-Katholische Kirche. Doch aufgrund besserer Lesbarkeit sollte im Artikeltext die adjektive Kleinschreibung verwendet werden, was (wie oben aufgeführt) keinen Fehler oder Widerspruch darstellt. Denn ihrem Wesen und Selbstverständnis nach war die Völkische Bewegung völkisch und die Römisch-Katholische Kirche eben römisch-katholisch. Stubs, Miniartikel Indes sogenannten Stubs in der Wikipedia das Existenzrecht als eigenständige Artikel in der Regel abgesprochen wird, gelten diese im Deutschen-Geschichte-Wiki durchaus als solche. Hier sollten in ein bis zwei Sätzen die wesentlichen Kernpunkte des beschriebenen Objektes dargestellt werden. Artikel über Staaten Grundsätzliches Grundsätzlich gilt: Es wird im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki nur ein Artikel pro Staat angelegt, wenn er kontinuierliche völker- und staatsrechtliche Subjektidentität mit einem früheren Staatskonstrukt aufweist. Das heißt, dass bspw. die Lemmata Markgrafschaft Österreich und Erzherzogtum Österreich letztendlich auf das gleichnamige Kaisertum (Kaisertum Österreich#976–1156 und Kaisertum Österreich#1156– 1804) weitergeleitet werden, da beide als Staat subjektidentisch mit dem Kaiserreich sind, da dieses lediglich nur eine Rang- bzw. Namensänderung erfahren hat. Die oben genannten Lemmata werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki dennoch geführt und dort kurz beschrieben, da sie feststehende Begriffe aus der Fachliteratur darstellen. Die ausführliche Chronik wird im jeweiligen Hauptartikel dargestellt, um im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unnötige Doppelungen von Artikeltexten zu vermeiden. Grundsätzlich ist auch so mit den Lemmata Deutschösterreich und Österreich zu verfahren, da zwischen beiden eine Subjektidentität vorliegt, die bis heute fortbesteht. Letztere ging 1919 lediglich aus der Umbenennung der ersten hervor. Dennoch wird das Lemma „Deutschösterreich“ auf das Lemma „Deutschösterreich, Republik“ weitergeleitet und dieses in kurzen Worten beschrieben. Die ausführliche Geschichte Deutschösterreichs wird dann unter dem Lemma Österreich#1918–1938 abgehandelt werden. Die Lemmaabhandlung „Deutschösterreich“ ist im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki allein dadurch berechtigt, da der Name nach 1919 (und zum Teil bis heute) einen politischen Kampfbegriff und ein ideologisches Schlagwort der politischen Rechten, insbesondere der extremen Rechten, darstellt. Desgleichen wird auch mit Völkerrechtssubjekt Deutsches Reich und den wikipediarelevanten Lemmata Deutsches Kaiserreich, III. Reich und Großdeutsches Reich (Großdeutschland) verfahren: Auch hier werden die wikipediatypischen Unterlemmata des Artikels Deutsches Reich ebenfalls auf Deutsches Reich#1871–1918 usw. umgeleitet. Dass es sich bei III. Reich usw. um Propagandabegriffe der Völkischen und der Nationalsozialisten handelt, wird bei deren Erstnennung im Artikel erwähnt und ggf. weiter ausgeführt. Die Lemmata selbst werden analog zu Deutschösterreich usw. kurz angerissen, da sie inzwischen feststehende Begriffe der Literatur darstellen. Dagegen stellen Lemmata Deutsches Reich, Deutschland und Deutsche Demokratische Republik auch für dieses Fachwiki relevante Lemmata dar, obgleich sie subjektidentisch mit dem Völkerrechtssubjekt Norddeutscher Bund sind: Beim Norddeutschen Bund stellte der Beitritt der süddeutschen Staaten ein eklatantes Ergebnis des deutschen Einheitsstrebens da. Das neue Deutsche Reich führt juristisch den Norddeutschen Bund weiter, doch stellt seine Gründung die Vollendigung des deutschen Nationalstaatsgedankens dar, gleichwohl die geschlossenen deutschen Siedlungsgebiete in Österreich-Ungarn davon ausgeschlossen blieben. Im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki werden die Staatsnamen der Staaten wie Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich oder Volksrepublik Polen usw. ebenfalls kurz angerissen, sofern sie eine gewisse Zeitspanne geführt wurden. Diese Lemmata werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki unter Deutschland, Bundesrepublik, Österreich, Republik und Polen, Volksrepublik geführt. Die vorgenannten Schreibungen werden auf diese Lemmata weitergeleitet. Indes werden weiterführende Informationen in den jeweiligen Hauptartikel in den jeweiligen Epochenabschnitten wie Deutschland#1949–1990, Österreich#1945–1955 und Polen#1952–1989 abgehandelt. In Bezug auf Deutschland heute ist es obsolet, von der Bundesrepublik zu sprechen, da dieses Unterscheidungsmerkmal in Deutschland seit der Verschmelzung beider deutscher Staaten hinfällig wurde. Desgleichen stellen Frankenreich, Westfrankenreich und Ostfrankenreich ebenfalls berechtigte Lemmata dar, obgleich sich das West- und Ostfrankenreich selbst mit dem Erstgenannten subjektidentisch sahen. Doch stellten die fränkischen Reichsteilungen eine Zäsur nicht nur in der deutschen Verfassungsgeschichte dar. Die Teilungen des karolingischen Frankenreiches in einen westlichen und östlichen Bereich bildeten die Grundlage zur Bildung des heutigen Frankreichs und Deutschlands und deren Völker. Sonderfälle Einen Sonderfall bildeten die Bundesrepublik Deutschland und die DDR: Beide sind territorial mit Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 identisch, doch nur die Erstere sah sich 1949–1990 kontinuierlich mit dem Völkerrechtssubjekt Deutsches Reich als subjektidentisch. Diese selbst erklärte Subjektidentität traf auf die DDR nur in ihren ersten zehn Jahren zu, danach vertrat sie die Ansicht, dass die Bundesrepublik und sie Nachfolgestaaten des Deutschen Reiches seien. Zudem waren beide ursprünglich als Staatskonstrukte der Vier Mächte begründet worden, die jeweils treuhänderisch den jeweiligen Bereich des Reichsgebietes verwalten sollten. Doch bereits in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren nahmen immer mehr Staaten der UNO diplomatische Beziehungen zu beiden deutschen Teilstaaten auf, sodass deren internationaler Rechtsstatus immer mehr jenen glich, die von Anfang an als Nationalstaaten konzipiert waren: Aus den alliierten Treuhandverwaltungen wurden bis 1973 real funktionierende Staaten, die sich nur darin von anderen unterschieden, dass sie untereinander nicht als Ausland galten. Derweil der DDR ein eigener Artikel gewidmet ist, wird das Lemma Bundesrepublik Deutschland auf Deutschland#1949–1990 weitergeleitet. Das aus gutem Grund: Deutschland ist mit dieser identisch so lautet dessen staatliche Vollbezeichnung auch bis heute Bundesrepublik Deutschland, auch wenn diese heute kaum noch Verwendung findet. Ähnlich gelagerte Fälle sind Nord- und Südkorea und die beiden Chinas (VR China, National-China). Das Lemma VR China wird auf das Lemma China weitergeleitet, indes der Begriff National-China auf Taiwan geleitet wird. Sowohl im Falle Koreas und Chinas wird vom gesamtstaatlichen Begriff ausgegangen, beide sind jedoch politisch-ideologisch jedoch in zwei unterschiedliche Gesellschaftssysteme gespalten. Verwendung der Infobox „Staat“ Allgemein gilt: Die Infobox wird nur bei Staatskonstrukten verwendet, die heute allgemein als Staaten anerkannt sind. So wird diese beispielsweise in den Artikel Frankenreich, West- und Ostfrankenreich oder bei Deutscher Bund eingesetzt. Erstere waren real Personenverbandsstaaten, die jedoch über gesamtstaatliche Strukturen verfügten, Letzterer war eine Konföderation deutscher Staaten, die zwar nur lose im Deutschen Bund verbunden waren, der aber letztendlich geschaffen wurde, um formaljuristisch den deutschen Wunsch nach einem Nationalstaat zu erfüllen. Bei ideologisch-politischen Konzepten wie Alldeutschland, Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 12. November 1918 und Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 sowie bei Artikeln wie über abgetrennte Gebietsteile (Oder-Neiße-Gebiete) wird die Infobox „Staat“ nicht verwendet. Im letzteren Fall kann ggf. die Infobox „Provinz“ verwendet werden. Heutige Staaten International sind 193 souveräne Nationalstaaten als Völkerrechtssubjekte anerkannt und diese besitzen eine Kurzform, mit der sie sich identifizieren: So agiert die Bundesrepublik Deutschland seit 1990 schlicht als Deutschland (das „vereinte Deutschland“ des Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrages), das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Nordirland unter den Namen England und Großbritannien und die Russische Föderation als Russland. Im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist es, wie in der Wikipedia, Usus, die Kurzform als Lemma zu verwenden und die Vollbezeichnung als Weiterleitung einzurichten. So findet man die Republik Österreich unter Österreich, die Republik Italien unter Italien und die Fünfte Französische Republik unter Frankreich. Doch weist diese Vorgehensweise auch mit unter Komplikationen auf, wenn Staaten im Laufe der Zeit identische Namen aufwiesen und/oder wenn ethnografisch-soziologische Landschaftsnamen bzw. Namen europäischer Großlandschaften plötzlich zu Staatsnamen werden. Das betrifft zum einen die Eigennamen Deutschland und Deutschösterreich und zum anderen Österreich. Letzteres trug seinen Namen 1919–1938 und nahm diesen wieder im Februar 1945 an. Deutschland und Deutschösterreich waren ursprünglich reine Landschaftsbezeichnungen, die im Wesentlichen das deutsche Sprach- und Siedlungsgebiet umfassten, bevor sie zu Staatsnamen wurden. So werden diese zum einen in einen ethnografischen und zum anderen in einen verfassungsrechtlichen Artikel geschieden: Deutschland (ethnografisch für das deutsche Sprachgebiet, Deutschland für den heutigen deutschen Hauptstaat; Deutschösterreich (ethnografisch) für das geschlossene deutsche Sprach- und Siedlungsgebiet in der Österreichischen Reichshälfte, Deutschösterreich für die 1918–1919 bestehende Parlamentsrepublik, die 1919 in Österreich umbenannt wurde. Historische Staaten, Flächenangaben Historische Staaten werden als Geschichtsabschnitte der heutigen Staaten abgehandelt, sofern sie eine kontinuierliche Subjektidentität mit diesen aufweisen. (→ Heutige Staaten) Die einzelnen französischen Republiken und Kaiserreiche laufen dementsprechend ebenfalls unter dem Lemma Frankreich laufen. Ausnahme bildet nur das Westfrankenreich, da es aus dem Erbe des mit Deutschland verbundenen Frankenreiches hervorging. Umgangssprachliche sowie halboffizielle Bezeichnungen, sofern lemmarelevant und in der Fachliteratur durchweg verwendet, können in Miniartikeln kurz abgehandelt werden, um dann von dort auf den jeweiligen Hauptartikel zu verweisen. Alternativ können auch diese Synonymbezeichnungen direkt auf das Hauptlemma verweisen und werden dort kursiv angeführt. Der Gebietsumfang historischer Staaten und Reiche ist so anzugeben, wie er in der einschlägigen Fachliteratur und/oder Schulliteratur angegeben wird. Besondere Problematik wirft hier beispielsweise der Gebietsstand des Deutschen Reiches nach dem I. Weltkrieg (1914–1918), insbesondere des Jahres 1937 auf, da in der Literatur verschiedene Angaben existieren, die sich zudem alle auf amtliche Quellen zurückführen lassen. Der Gebietsstand ist also als schwankend zu betrachten: So gibt zum Beispiel das Kartenblatt „Deutschland im 20. Jahrhundert“, welches dem Dokumentenband von Dieter Blumenwitz’ (1939–2005) Denke ich an Deutschland. Antworten auf die Deutsche Frage, veröffentlicht von der Bayrischen Landeszentrale für politische Bildungsarbeit (1989) als Anlage beigefügt wurde, für den 31. Dezember 1937 eine Fläche von 470 628 qkm&nbsoM(mit 62,4 Millionen Einwohnern) an. Dem entsprechend wird dort für das Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 1. September 1939 (nach der „Wiedervereinigung Danzigs“ mit dem Deutschen Reich) eine Fläche von 583 280 qkm (mit 76,4 Millionen Einwohnern) angegeben. Für das Deutsche Kaiserreich gibt das Kartenblatt 550 504 qkm mit 67,8 Millionen Einwohnern an. Andere Quellen, wie zum Beispiel Manfred Weinholds Buch Deutschlands Gebietsverluste 1919–1945. Handbuch und Atlas, verweisen ebenfalls auf offizielle Angaben, und diese geben als Gebietsstand Deutschlands in den Grenzen von 1937 abweichend davon 470 714 qkm an (S. 5). Bernhart Jähnigs (geb. 1941) Kleiner Atlas zur deutschen Territorialgeschichte, der sich ebenfalls auf offizielle Quellen beruft, gibt für das Deutsche Reich 470 616 qkm an und beruft sich hierauf auf die Weimarer Republik des Jahres 1930 (S.171). Das von Josef Wenzler herausgegebene Wirtschaftliche Erdkunde. I. Das Großdeutsche Reich verweist für die Zeit zwischen 1919 und 1938 auf eine reichsdeutsche Gebietsfläche von 470 415 qkm mit 59,9 Millionen Einwohnern (S. 72). Für die Gebietsausdehnung des „Großdeutschen Reiches“ werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki teilweise auch die Angaben des 1941 erschienenen Soldatenatlas der Wehrmacht (Deutscher Taschenatlas. Tornisterschrift des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht, Abt. Inland) herangezogen. Doch muss hier stets bedacht werden, dass es sich hierbei um ein nationalsozialistisches Propagandawerk handelt, dessen Angaben teilweise stark von denen zeitgenössischer Lexika und offiziellen Angaben stark abweichen. Daher gilt diese Tornisterschrift primär nicht als Quelle, sondern dient lediglich als Ergänzung. Aus diesem Kontext heraus gelten die Angaben der Lexika als neutraler Standpunkt, da sie aufgrund der Kürze ihrer Beiträge weniger ideologisch gefärbt scheinen. Dass Ganze ließe sich fortsetzen. Um aber im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki eine einheitliche Regelung zu treffen, was den Gebietsumfang des Deutschen Reiches in der Form der Weimarer Republik und des III. Reiches bis März 1938 betrifft, so hat es sich entschlossen, folgende Daten zu verwenden, wie sie in Schulbüchern und Lexika angegeben wurden: #Weimarer Republik des Jahres 1926: '460 787 qkm'Albert Müller: Vorbereitung für den erdkundlichen Unterricht (1926), S. 134 und S. 189., #Weimarer Republik des Jahres 1935: '''470 699 qkmKnaurs Weltatlas, Th. Knaur Nachf. Verlag, Berlin 1936, S. 56, Abschnitt „Die deutschen Länder“. und #III. Reich am 31. Dezember 1937: 470 713 qkmDer Neue Brockhaus (1938), Band 1, Eintrag „Deutsches Reich“, S. 543. Der Stichtag „31. Dezember 1937“ wurde von den Alliierten herangezogen, da an ihm ein deutsch-niederländischer Grenzvertrag in Kraft trat, dessen Wirkung von diesen als Letzter völkerrechtlich legitimer Akt der deutschen Gebietserweiterung angesehen wurde. Zudem wurde von ihnen auch das vom Reich proklamierte „Neuschwabenland“ in der Antarktis, rund 600 000 qkm, dort als deutsches Einflussgebiet deklariert wurde, nicht anerkannt, sondern von ihnen in Anspruch genommen. Daher gilt im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki dieses Flächenmaß („Deutschland als Ganzes“) als verbindlich. Besonders schwierig wird es, den Gebietsstand des römisch-deutschen Reiches anzugeben, da üblicherweise an Quellenangaben mangelt. Hier werden Angaben verwendet, die von den Betreibern des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis anhand bekannter Flächendaten (Deutscher Bund, Königreich der Vereinigten Niederlande usw.) hochgerechnet wurden, um das alte Reich mit seinen Nachfolgern flächenmäßig vergleichen zu können. Daher sollten diese Flächendaten immer in Verbindung mit dem Vermerk ca. stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um offizielle Zahlen handelt. Welche Quellen sind bei Staaten-Artikel zu verwenden? Bei der Erstellung eines Staatenartikels sollte man, wenn möglich, immer auf offizielle Quellen und Daten zurückgreifen, wie sie von entsprechenden Ämtern für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit usw. zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Dort werden zuverlässige Daten bezüglich der Größe des Staatsgebietes, der Bevölkerung und der Religionen veröffentlicht. Wird die Ausdehnung eines (historischen) Staates in der Fachliteratur unterschiedlich angegeben, so sind Primärquellen wie alte Lexika, Schulbücher und Unterrichtsmaterialien unbedingt kurioser Internetseiten vorzuziehen; zumal man diesbezüglich auf dem Flohmarkt oder in einem Antiquariat schnell fündig wird. Diese sind aus Sicht der Betreiber des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis als zuverlässig zu betrachten, da ihre veröffentlichten Daten auf staatliche Statistiken beruhen. Verwendung von „rechtsradikal“ und „rechtsextrem“ bzw. von „linksradikal“ und „linksextrem“ Die Begriffe Rechtsradikalität und Rechtsextremismus bzw. Linksradikalität und Linksextremismus sind Erzeugnisse der 1960er und 1970er Jahre. Sie, und die dazugehörigen Attribute „rechtsradikal“, „rechtsextrem“ bzw. „linksradikal“ und „linksextrem“, werden nur auf Parteien, Organisationen und Personen bezogen, die zum Zeitpunkt der Begriffsentstehung bestanden bzw. geboren wurden bzw. nach diesen gegründet und geboren wurden. Es ist verfälschend, sie rückwirkend auf Organisationen usw. anzuwenden, die vor der Begriffsentstehung bestanden. So gilt die NSDAP beispielsweise im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki als Partei der extremen Rechten, aber sie ist in diesem nicht als rechtsextrem geführt. Desgleichen wird die KPD in diesem Wiki der extremen Linken zugerechnet, aber sie gilt in diesem Wiki nicht als linksextrem. Der Grund: Radikale Rechte/Linke und extreme Rechte/Linke sind hier wertneutral, spiegeln aber die politische Einstellung dieser Parteien wieder – sie waren politisch rechts/links und in ihrer Ideologie extrem. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki folgt in der Anwendung der Begriffe Rechtsradikalität usw. der Auffassung bundesdeutscher Verfassungsschutzbehörden, die diese eindeutig definieren. Rechtsradikalität/Linksradikalität sind demnach politische Bestrebungen, die darauf hinzielen, die politisch-gesellschaftlichen Strukturen eines Staates durch Anwendung politischer Mitteln (Wahlen) zu erreichen. Auch verstehen sich die Vertreter beider politischen Weltanschauungen als auf den Boden des Grundgesetzes stehend. Rechtsextremismus/Linksextremismus sind dagegen politische Bestrebungen, die darauf hinzielen, die politisch-gesellschaftlichen Strukturen durch Gewalt zu zerschlagen und zu beseitigen. Die parlamentarisch-demokratische Grundordnung des Staates lehnen sie ab; Teile der heutigen politischen Linken Deutschlands wie Bündnis 90/Die Grünen und Die Linke versucht den Spagat, sich politisch als Bindeglied der radikalen und extremistischen Linken zu etablieren. So fehlt bei beiden Parteien der explizierte Gewaltverzicht, vielmehr definieren sich beide als Teil der antinationalen Bewegung und als antifaschistisch. Welche Art von Literatur und Quellen darf ich verwenden? Literatur und Suchmaschinen Alle Artikel des Deutschen-Geschichte-Wikis sollten im Idealfalle mit Standard-, Primär- und Sekundärliteratur belegt und abgeglichen worden sein. Von einer Literaturangabe kann jedoch abgesehen werden, wenn sich alle Artikelfakten leicht über Google oder ähnlicher Suchmaschinen ermitteln lassen. Alternativ können die verwendeten Quellen auch als Fußnoten angeführt werden. Besondere Sorgfalt gilt Artikeln, die im Bereiche Nationalsozialismus erstellt werden. Zwar können auch hier Primärquellen verwendet werden, doch sollten diese mit dem gebührenden Abstand ausgewertet werden, da diese der damaligen Zeit völlig der amtlichen Staatsdoktrin verschrieben hatten. Daher sollten deren Angaben auch mit belegten Aussagen moderner Fachliteratur abgeglichen werden. Bei der Erstellung von Artikeln im NS-Bereich kann auch die zur Zeit der NS-Diktatur erschienene Literatur verwendet werden. Doch muss man diese mit gebührenden Abstand, dass heißt, mit der gebotenen Vorsicht verwenden, da sie für sich zur damaligen Zeit in Anspruch nahm, treu zum NS-Staat zu stehen. Daher sollte man bei deren Verwendung eventuell die damit belegten Aussagen mit heutiger Fachliteratur abgleichen. Hervorragend eignet sich jedoch das amtliche Organisationsbuch der NSDAP, wenn es darum geht, Artikel zur NS-Struktur und zu NS-Organisationen zu verfassen, da es sich ausführlich mit diesen beschäftigt. Zwar sind in den 1930er und 1940er Jahren verschiedene Ausgaben erschienen, doch ist seit geraumer Zeit die 1937er Ausgabe online und kostenlos als PDF-Datei verfügbar. Da sich alle Ausgaben nur unwesentlich voneinander unterschieden, ist diese Onlineausgabe völlig ausreichend. Im Bereiche der SS-Mitgliedschaft sollte man bezüglich Beförderungsdaten auf die als Reprint erschienenen SS-Dienstalterslisten zurückgreifen, da dort neben den erforderlichen Beförderungsdaten und Einsatzstellen auch auf gewisse Funktionen und erworbene Orden und Auszeichnungen hingewiesen werden. Auch hier werden nicht alle Ausgaben benötigt, um einen Überblick zu erhalten. Es genügt, wenn hierbei die Ausgaben von 1938 und 1942 sowie die beiden Listen des Jahres 1944 herangezogen werden. Darüber hinaus ist es auch ratsam, den Reprint der im Sommer 1944 erschienen Dienstaltersliste der Waffen-SS mit einzubeziehen. Dokumentationsarchiv des Österreichischen Widerstandes (DÖW) Das Dokumentationsarchiv des österreichischen Widerstandes (DÖW) wird in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia als die Institution in Sachen „Rechtsextremismus in Österreich“ angesehen und genießt dort dementsprechend einen hohen Stellenwert. Während aber im bundesdeutschen Verfassungsschutzbericht die Begrifflichkeiten „Rechtsradikalismus“ und „Rechtsextremismus“ eindeutig und klar definiert sind, zeichnet sich das DÖW dadurch aus, dass diese dort recht schwammig ausgelegt werden. Im Grunde definiert das DÖW die Begriffe Rechtsradikalismus und Rechtsextremismus schlichtweg als alles, was nicht politisch links oder politisch korrekt ist. Es hat inzwischen etwa fünfzig Definitionen erstellt, die zueinander teilweise konträr sind, deren gemeinsamer Nenner aber ist, dass es sich um Bestrebungen der politischen Rechten handelt, die grundsätzlich deutschnational und damit völkisch-nationalistisch, minderheitenfeindlich und damit auch ausländerfeindlich und antisemitisch sowie gegen die österreichische Nation bzw. Identität gerichtet sind. Gegründet wurde das DÖW als orthodox-marxistischer Verein, der seine Hauptaufgabe darin sah, den österreichischen Widerstand 1933/38–1945 zu dokumentieren. Eine recht legitime Aufgabe, doch bereits in den 1970er Jahren ging es dazu über, sich auch mit dem österreichischen Rechtsradikalismus und Rechtsextremismus zu beschäftigen, was auch legitim erscheint. Dennoch ist beim DÖW zu beobachten, dass es tendenziös und teilweise verunglimpfend arbeitet. Daher ist es als Quelle im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki wie zeitgenössische Literatur der NS-Zeit zu behandeln: Nämlich mit äußerster Vorsicht, da es sich primär um eine marxistische Institution handelt, die bestrebt ist, Dinge und Erscheinungen aus ihrer ideologischen Weltanschauung zu behandeln. Belege, Verwendung von Fußnoten Wie schon bereits erwähnt, ist es im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki durchaus möglich, sog. quellenlose Artikel anzulegen, insofern sich alle dort genannten Fakten leicht über Suchmaschinen und Internet ermitteln lassen. Darüber hinaus ist es möglich, die Quellen des Artikels über Fußnoten (Einzelnachweise) zugänglich zu machen. Bei dem Nachweis eines von einem bestimmten Autor verwendeten Wortes oder BegriffesMax Mustermann: Das Musterbuch, S. 16. ist der Nachweis unmittelbar anzuführen. Das heißt, dass bei einzelnen Wörtern oder Konzepten, die im Artikel verwendet werden und die von anderen Autoren stammen, wird die Fußnote (Referenz) direkt angeführt, auch wenn der Satz hiernach weiter geht. Andere Ideen und Gedankengänge, die von anderen stammen, werden am Ende des betreffenden Satzes vor dem Punkt referiertErika Mustermann: Mustermann in Musterhausen, S. 15F.. Wenn sich allerdings ein ganzer Absatz oder eine Textpassage an einem oder mehrere Autoren orientiert, dann wird die Referenz am Ende des Absatzes oder der Textpassage nach dem letzten Punkt angegeben.Max Mustermann, Erika Mustermann: Wie machen wir Muster?, S. 110.Maximilian Mustermannski: Muster, S. 14.Erika N. Musterman: Musterbögen und Musterschnitte, S. 321. Der aufmerksame Leser fachspezifischer Spezialliteratur wird feststellen, dass dort die Referenzen (Fußnoten) stets verkürzt angegeben werden.(Mustermann 1990: 89) Dem steht die Wikipedia gegenüber, die in ihren Einzelnachweisen stets die Vollinformationen angeben.M. Mustermann: Das Musterbuch. Wie man perfekt strickt und schneidet., Universal-Verlag Musterhausen 1990, ISBN-x000001101, S. 15. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki hat zwischen beiden eine Zwitterstellung, da es eine Kurzangabe der Quelle angibt.M. Mustermann: Das Musterbuch, S. 15. Was muss ich als Autor sonst noch beachten? Vorweg: Alle Autoren sind hier grundsätzlich willkommen! Aber das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki legt allergrößten Wert darauf, dass seine Artikel völlig wertefrei und neutral abgefasst werden. Das heißt, dieses fachspezifische Wiki ist weder links noch rechts. Das heißt, hier sind sowohl Autoren aus dem politisch linken als auch aus dem politisch rechten Lager willkommen, sofern deren Artikel hier neutral, d. h. wertefrei, verfasst sind. Ideologische, politische und/oder ethnische („rassische“) Standpunkte werden hier nicht mit Editwar (EW) durchgesetzt, da ein solcher unverzüglich zur Sperrung des verantwortlichen Autors zur Folge haben kann. Auch werden hier gleichgeartete Diskussionen, etwa in der Art, dass die Österreicher auch nach 1945 Deutsche seien und nur von den Siegermächten ihres Volkstums entfremdet worden wären, kommentarlos gelöscht und die verantwortlichen Hauptakteure gesperrt. Auch wird hier nicht über den Völkermord an den europäischen Juden oder der Völkermord an den Zigeunern diskutiert. Wenn auch in Bereichen die damaligen Zeugenaussagen nicht stimmig scheinen mögen, ist es offenkundig, dass die damalige Reichsregierung unter Hitler diese Völkermorde propagiert und vorangetrieben hat. Über diese Ereignisse existiert inzwischen eine Unmenge an gut belegter Fachliteratur, sodass man diese Ereignisse nicht mehr hinterfragen muss. Ferner ist hier eine übermäßige Erwähnung deutscher Kriegsverbrechen während des II. Weltkrieges, die beispielsweise von der Waffen-SS begangen wurden und durch die ihre Erwähnungen in der Standardliteratur bekannt sind, unerwünscht. Es reicht, wenn an passender Stelle des betreffenden Artikels drei bis vier (am besten zwei sehr und zwei weniger bekannte) exemplarisch aufgeführt und dort ausführlich besprochen werden. Diese Vorgehensweise hat nichts mit Relativierung deutscher Verbrechen zu tun, sondern fußt auf der Tatsache, dass diese schon mehrheitlich in der Wikipedia besprochen wurden und hier deswegen keinen Speicherplatz belegen müssen. Diese Vorgehensweise bedeutet aber nicht im Umkehrschluss, dass hier eine Glorifizierung der NS-Geschichte betrieben würde, so wie sie in der Metapedia an der Tagesordnung ist. Dem ist mitnichten so! Der Gerechtigkeit willen werden hier auch die alliierten Kriegsverbrechen aufgeführt, dennoch dient dieses Fachwiki nicht zur Aufrechnung deutscher und alliierter Kriegsverbrechen, sondern es dient allein um die Aufklärung. Zudem hat die deutsche Geschichte in ihrer fast 1500-jährigen Geschichte mehr hervorgebracht als Adolf Hitler und seine Konsorten! Wie ist in diesem Wiki die Rechtslage des deutschen Nationalstaates? Kalter Krieg und Deutsche Teilung Im eingedenk dessen, dass die Rechtslage des deutschen Nationalstaates zwischen 1945/49 und 1990 de jure unklar war, werden bei diesbezüglichen Artikeln auch immer die Oder-Neiße-Gebiete mit einbezogen. Das Gleiche gilt auch in der Bilddarstellung: Auch hier werden in der Regel die ehemaligen deutschen Ostgebiete und die Freie Stadt Danzig durch eine gepunktete Linie dargestellt werden. Ist die Bundesrepublik Deutschland ein Staat und ihr Grundgesetz eine Verfassung? Bundesrepublik Deutschland Ist die Bundesrepublik Deutschland ein Staat? Zwischen 1949 und 1990 war diese Frage nicht einfach zu beantworten, da die DDR und sie auf dem gemeinsamen Fundament des Deutschen Reiches beruhten. Nach dem Abschluss des Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrages kann man berechtigt sagen: Ja, die Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist ein souveräner Staat, der sich nunmehr mit dem Deutschen Reich, also dem 1870/71 begründeten Völkerrechtssubjektes und des deutschen Nationalstaates als identisch sieht. Die selbst ernannte „Alternative Enzyklopädie Metapedia“ wie auch die sogenannte Reichsbürgerbewegung zweifeln jedoch die Souveränität des heutigen Deutschland an. So sei dieses noch immer besatz und fremdbestimmt, da zwischen den Vier Mächten und Deutschland kein völkerrechtlicher Friedensvertrag bestünde. Das ist richtig, zwischen Deutschland (in Form der damaligen beiden deutschen Staaten) und den Alliierten besteht de jure kein Friedensvertrag. Doch wurde zwischen ihnen 1990 mit dem Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag eine abschließende Regelung getroffen, in der auch die deutschen Außengrenzen einvernehmlich definiert wurden. Diese wurden nochmals in Grenzverträgen zwischen Polen, der damaligen Tschechoslowakei und dem Vereinigten Deutschland völkerrechtlich bestätigt. Die Bundesrepublik ist demnach nicht mehr ein Staatsfragment, sondern de facto ein souveränes Völkerrechtssubjekt im Sinne des Staats- und Völkerrechtes. Jene Kräfte, die die jetzige Bundesrepublik ablehnen, argumentieren, dass diese im Sinne der allgemeinen Völkerrechtslehre keinen herkömmlichen Staat darstellen würde. So würde sie lediglich nur über zwei der drei Staatselemente verfügen, nämlich über Staatsgebiet und Staatsgewalt. Das dritte Element, das Staatsvolk, würde fehlen, da Deutschland nicht über eine eigenständige Staatsangehörigkeit verfüge, sondern nur die von Adolf Hitler am 5. Februar 1934 eingeführte deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit, welche die bisherige Staatsangehörigkeit in den deutschen Ländern abgelöst habe und die ein Ergebnis der NS-Gleichschaltung sei. Ferner argumentieren sie, dass die Bundesrepublik allgemein sowie nach ständiger Rechtsprechung des Karlsruher Bundesverfassungsgerichtes (BVerfG) nur mit Deutschland in den Grenzen vom 31. Dezember 1937 teilidentisch sei. Dabei verkennen sie, dass das BVG im gleichen Grundsatzurteil zu den deutschen Ostverträge (1970/73) feststellte, dass sich die Bundesrepublik Deutschland seit ihrer Gründung (1949) immer mit dem Deutschen Reich als identisch ansah und dass die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit auch die Staatsangehörigkeit der Bundesrepublik sei. Das BVerfG stellte zudem folgenden Orientierungssatz auf, an dem sich die bundesdeutsche Innen- und Außenpolitik richten sollte: Orientierungssatz: „Es wird daran festgehalten (vgl. z. B. BVerfG, 1956-08-17, 1 BvB 2/51, BVerfGE 5, 85 <126>), dass das Deutsche Reich den Zusammenbruch 1945 überdauert hat und weder mit der Kapitulation noch durch die Ausübung fremder Staatsgewalt in Deutschland durch die Alliierten noch später untergegangen ist; es besitzt nach wie vor Rechtsfähigkeit, ist allerdings als Gesamtstaat mangels Organisation nicht handlungsfähig. Die BRD ist nicht ‚Rechtsnachfolger‘ des Deutschen Reiches, sondern als Staat identisch mit dem Staat ‚Deutsches Reich‘, – in bezug auf seine räumliche Ausdehnung allerdings ‚teilidentisch‘.“ In der Tat war der Begriff Deutschland lange Zeit nach dem II. Weltkrieg mit dem alliierten Propagandabegriff „Germany as a whole“ (Deutschland als Ganzes) verbunden, der sich an den Grenzen von Ende 1937 orientierte. Doch seit dem Beitritt beider deutschen Teilstaaten zur Charta der Vereinten Nationen (1973) engte sich der Begriff Deutschland auf diese ein, und auch im offiziellen Sprachgebrauch der Bundesrepublik sprach man nur noch von Deutschland, wenn man beide Teilstaaten meinte. Die Oder-Neiße-Gebiete blieben nun außen vor und wurden in mögliche Wiedervereinigungspläne nicht mehr einbezogen. Zwar betonte die Deutsche Bundesregierung bis 1989/90 mehrmals den deutschen Heimatvertriebenen gegenüber, dass die abschließende Grenzfrage nur in einem Friedensvertrag erfolgen könne, doch bereits im November 1990 wiederholte sie als Vereintes Deutschland diesen Verzicht gegenüber Polen. Auch Tschechien gegenüber erklärte sie, dass sie an ihrer im Prager Vertrag gemachten Aussage, dass das Münchner Abkommen von 1938 völkerrechtlich unwirksam sei, festhielte. Grundgesetz Das Grundgesetz für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland (GG) bildet seit seiner Verkündung (23. Mai 1949) und seines Inkrafttretens (24. Mai 1949) die verfassungsmäßige Ordnung, in der die Deutschen in den damaligen Westzonen (britische, französische und amerikanische Besatzungszone) sowie im von ihnen beherrschten Westberlin lebten. Formaljuristisch war dessen Anspruch gesamtdeutsch, konzentrierte sich aber auf den Geltungsbereich der im damaligen Artikel 23 genannten Länder. Obgleich es durch die Westmächte aufoktroyiert war (der das Grundgesetz ausarbeitende Parlamentarische Rat wurde von den Westalliierten eingesetzt, um eine deutsche Verfassung auszuarbeiten; das vom Parlamentarischen Rat ausgearbeitete GG musste zudem den drei Westmächten vorgelegt und von diesen genehmigt werden), etablierte es sich ab 1952 durch Akzeptanz der Westdeutschen und der Westberliner als deren Verfassung, welche insbesondere durch die Teilnahme an demokratischen Wahlen legitimiert wurde. Der Staats- und Völkerrechtler Karl Albrecht Schachtschneider (geb. 1940) äußerte sich diesbezüglich während eines Interviews anlässlich des 70. Jahrestages der Verkündung des GG bei RT Deutsch in der Sendereihe „Der Fehlende Part“, dass Deutschland eine Verfassung habe, die Grundgesetz genannt würde. Dieses Grundgesetz habe zwar den Mangel, dass es als genehmigungspflichtiges Dokument durch die Westalliierten, und nicht als Ergebnis einer demokratischen Annahme durch das deutsche Volk, eingeführt sei, doch infolge der „Anerkennungslehre“, das heißt, durch die Teilnahme an Landes- und Bundestagswahlen, sei das GG de facto zur deutschen Verfassung geworden.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If4OAzyqpNE Der Fehlende Part: Ist Deutschland souverän? 70. Geburtstag des Grundgesetzes], auf: RT Deutsch, vom 24. Mai 2019, Interview mit Prof. Dr. Karl Albrecht Schachtschneider, abgerufen am 24. Mai 2019. Am 3. Oktober 1990 wurde der Geltungsbereich des GG auf das Territorium der DDR und auf Ostberlin ausgedehnt, womit es im Gebiet des später als „vereinigtes Deutschland“ bezeichneten Staates galt. Das GG gilt bei etwa 98 von 100 Deutschen als die Verfassung Deutschlands und es wird lediglich bei Anhängern der Reichsbürgerbewegung und sonstigen Staatsverweigerern wie der „Aktion 146“ abgelehnt. Ist der Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag ein Friedensvertrag oder ähnliches? Im Sinne des allgemeinen Völkerrechtes ist der Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag kein Friedensvertrag. Aber es inzwischen weit verbreitete Auffassung, dass er als völkerrechtliches Äquivalent eines solchen interpretiert wird. Denn sofern ältere Verträge und Regelungen, die zwischen der Bundesrepublik und den Vier Mächten geschlossen wurden, an deren Rechtsstellung am Abschluss eines Friedensvertrages zwischen den Vertragspartnern geknüpft wurden, wird der oben genannte Vertrag als solcher verstanden.Peter Becker, Reiner Braun, Dieter Deiseroth (Hrsg.): Frieden durch Recht?, S. 363. Auch Karl Albrecht Schachtschneider, der bereits im Abschnitt darüber, hat zur Rolle des hier genannten Vertragswerkes Stellung genommen: Für ihn stelle der Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag zwar kein Friedensvertrag dar, doch habe Deutschland mit Abschluss dessen seine volle Souveränität wiedererlangt, die an gewisse Vorbehalte vonseiten der Vier Mächten gebunden ist. Warum also wird das vorliegende Vertragswerk als Friedensvertrag gehandelt? Nun, zum einen weist er fast alle wesentlichen Merkmale eines solchen auf. Denn Friede kann nach internationalem Recht auch mit einer friedensvertraglichen Regelung geschlossen werden. Und bei dem Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag handelt es sich um eine solche: Völkerrechtlicher Titel ist „Vertrag über die abschließende Regelung in Bezug auf Deutschland“. In diesem Vertrag werden zum einen die staatliche Souveränität wiederhergestellt, zum anderen die deutschen Außengrenzen eindeutig definiert. Einzig die Fragen möglicher Reparationen und Kriegsfolgekosten, wie sie in der Londoner Schuldenkonferenz (1953) festgelegt wurden (sie sollten erst bei Abschluss eines Friedensvertrages zwischen einem wie auch immer wiedervereinigten deutschen Nationalstaat und dessen Kriegsgegnern geklärt werden), blieben offen. Einen Friedensvertrag schlossen die Vier Mächte einerseits und die Vertreter beider deutscher Teilstaaten andererseits aus, um die deutsche Wiedervereinigung nicht unnötig herauszuzögern: Bei Verhandlungen über einen Friedensvertrag hätten alle Kriegsparteien (insgesamt 53 UNO-Staaten), die damals dem Großdeutschen Reich den Krieg erklärt hatten, zusammenkommen müssen. Aber diese aber nicht gänzlich vom Ergebnis auszuschließen, wurde der Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag am 2. Oktober 1990 den Staaten der KSZE vorgelegt, die diesen in der Pariser Charta vom 21. November 1990 „mit großer Genugtuung“ entgegen nahmen. Daher ist die deutsche Wiedervereinigung vom 3. Oktober 1990 nicht nur das Ergebnis der deutsch-deutschen Verhandlungen mit den Vier Mächten, sondern auch der ausdrückliche Wille der KSZE-Staaten zur deutschen Wiedervereinigung.[https://www.bpb.de/politik/hintergrund-aktuell/211841/zwei-plus-vier-vertrag Bundeszentrale zur politischen Bildung: Vor 25 Jahren: Abschluss des Zwei-plus-Vier-Vertrag], abgerufen am 25. Mai 2019. Bezeichnung der ehemaligen DDR Seit 1990 wird die Ex-DDR offiziell als „Neue Bundesländer“ und die bisherige Bundesrepublik als „Alte Bundesländer“ tituliert. Das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki ist der Auffassung, dass diese Unterscheidung in den ersten fünf Jahren nach der Vereinigung beider Teilstaaten gerechtfertigt war. Doch aus heutiger Sicht macht es keinen Sinn, zwischen „Ossis“ und „Wessis“ zu unterscheiden; es sei denn, man möchte die geistige Mauer in den Köpfen der Menschen zementieren und so die Entnationalisierung der deutschen Nation vorantreiben. Daher ist es in ihm Usus, von der ehemaligen DDR oder der Ex-DDR zu sprechen, wenn das Gebiet der östlichen Bundesrepublik gemeint ist. Warum werden im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki auch Türkvölker, slawische Völker usw. abgehandelt? Diese Frage ist berechtigt, da diese zumeist in Asien oder in Südosteuropa leben. Doch standen die sich Deutschen und Türkvölker im Laufe der Geschichte mehrmals gegenüber – zu meist feindlich. Im 4. und 5. Jahrhundert zogen türkmongolische Reiterhorden plündernd und brandschatzten durch Europa. In den Zeiten der Kreuzzüge standen sich Europäer und osmanische Türken mehrmals in Feldzügen gegenüber und ab dem 15. Jahrhundert begann deren Expansion in den südosteuropäischen Raum, indem sie das Byzantinische Reich eroberten und mehrmals vor den Toren Wiens standen. Heute bilden sie ethnische Minderheiten in Europa, von denen die eigentlichen Türken die Mehrheit bilden. Doch soll auch im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki über die Türkvölker berichtet werden, da sie nicht nur Eroberer, sondern auch Kulturvölker waren, nachdem sie sesshaft wurden. Die slawischen Völker stellen, neben den Romanen und den nordgermanischen Völkern, seit je her die östlichen und südöstlichen Nachbarn der Deutschen dar. Seit über 1300 Jahren stehen beide, Deutsche wie Slawen, in Kontakt zueinander. Während der Deutschen Ostsiedlung gelang es den deutschen Herrschern, zahlreiche Slawenvölker zu germanisieren. Aber in den gemischtsprachigen Grenzgebieten war es vielfach so, dass dort die deutsche Bevölkerung rasch im Slawentum aufging. Ernsthafte Konflikte zwischen Deutschen und Slawen brachte erst das 18./19. Jahrhundert, als die jeweiligen Nationalbewegungen entstanden. Rechtliche Hinweise ;Verwendung von verfassungsfeindlichen Symbolen im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki Warum verwendet das Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki verfassungsfeindliche Symbole? Das wird sich mit Sicherheit der eine oder andere unbedarfte Leser und Autor fragen. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach: Die Symbole ᛋ und 卍 dienen einzig und allein dem Zwecke der staatsbürgerlichen Aufklärung, der Abwehr verfassungswidriger und verfassungsfeindlicher Bestrebungen, der wissenschaftlichen und kunsthistorischen Forschung, der Aufklärung oder Berichterstattung über die Vorgänge des Zeitgeschehens oder der militärhistorischen oder uniformkundlichen Forschung gemäß §§ 86 und Paragraph 86a StGBÄhnliche Gesetze gibt es auch in anderen deutschsprachigen Staaten.. In diesem Zusammenhang gilt es auch zu bedenken, dass diese Symbole weit älter als der Nationalsozialismus sind und weltweit bei diversen Ethnien verbreitet waren. Dennoch sollten diese nur sehr sparsam im Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki eingesetzt bzw. verwendet werden. Du hast noch Fragen? Dann melde Dich doch einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ansonsten: auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Fußnoten ---- Basisinformationen zu diesem Projekt befinden sich zusätzlich im deutschsprachigen Zentral-Wikia unter Deutsche-Geschichte-Wiki.